Consolation Prize
by Futago no Seishi
Summary: What does it feel like, to finally learn that you were nothing more than second place, a mere consolation prize? Yaoi Touya x Yuuhi


Disclaimer: Ayashi no Ceres does not belong to me, and the same goes to its characters. Though I wouldn't mind having possession over some of them…

Pairing: Touya x Yuuhi (You better believe it. The fanfiction world's first ever fic with this pairing.)

POV: Yuuhi

Warnings: Yaoi, to be exact, an implied hand job. If that sort of thing bothers you, then don't read. But don't say I didn't warn you.

Summary: What does it feel like, to finally learn that you were nothing more than second place, a mere consolation prize?

Feedback: Feedback is adored, coddled, and worshipped.

Dedication: This goes out to Codename: Messiah, because I know that she wants this pairing to happen just as much as I do.

A/N: I don't know what hit me, but I got this sudden urge to write… and this is the product of my inspiration. A bit angsty, a bit short, and with one of the most unlikely couples of this fandom (well, not in my eyes, but according to most people.) Well, basically, this came to me with the idea that Touya and Yuuhi got together, because both of them couldn't stand their fight for Aya's love (Yes, according to me, they got sick of it all and decided to resolve their frustrations out on each other, in a more sexual way. Ahem, why yes, I do know I'm quite ecchi.). And after another illicit tryst, Yuuhi finally asks Touya a question that's been nagging him. A lot of feelings of being used on Yuuhi's part.

Consolation Prize

            He moaned, thrusting his body up into that welcoming touch, hands gripping tightly at the soft blades of grass, head thrashing from side to side. The dew on the lush undergrowth was somewhat refreshing, a mélange of sweat and the earth's tears clinging to his heated skin. Combing damp bangs out of his face, the cool night breeze whisked across their bodies, a ghost's gentle touch against their flushed skin. Soothing, sensual; a lover's caress. A gentle glimmer, the moon's soft light fell down around the glade, casting an ethereal glow upon their bodies, wantonly moving in a seductive dance.

            He gasped sharply, his body tensing at the sinful strokes along his skin, his breath coming in shallow pants. Letting his head fall back, he allowed a moan to slip unhindered out of his throat as he felt silken lips close over the sensitive skin on his neck, suckling softly. Tugging harshly at the grass held captive in his fists, he let his body move on instinct, his mind refusing to cooperate with him, blank and full of unintelligible thoughts. He could feel his throat working, incoherent noises making their way through his parted lips, as he submitted his body to the other's delicious torture. He was lost in a haze, unable to see, hear, or think. All he could do was feel, and let his senses be raped, as his mind was lost in mesmerizing illusions.

            He couldn't take it anymore… The pressure was building, delicious strain along his body, forcing him to arch, taut as a bow as he let himself go. A myriad of sensations hit him from all sides, rendering him helpless as waves of ecstasy pulsed through his body. Imperceptibly, he heard a muffled cry, and belatedly realized that it was his own. His senses seemed to be muddled from such sensual exposure, and all he could do was force air into his constricted lungs and wait for his spent body to recover.

            Dimly, he felt a gentle hand stroke along his hip, thumb running soothingly over the protruding bone. Blinking unseeing eyes, he felt himself slowly drift down from the rapture he was in, his elated senses finally functioning again, registering his surroundings once more. He lay there, breathing harshly from exertion, and allowed the other to leisurely run patterns across his slick skin. Contrasting to just moments earlier, his mind was whirling, his thoughts traveling too fast and too many at a time for him to clearly discern them. Eventually, he just settled for blocking them out, locking them away in the fallow corner of his mind until he could examine them later. So quietly they lay together, their calming breathing and the whisper of the wind amongst the trees the only noises heard in the peaceful night.

            "Why?" He felt his lips moving on their own volition, forming the word as his shuddering breath sounded it out. The relaxed caresses came to a stop, and he felt the other shift away from him before sitting up. Silvery light outlined the graceful, lithe form, painting a picture of an elegant sylph. Poised, beautiful, surreal. He looked up with hooded eyes, emotions swimming across the surface in a spiraling current, silently waiting for an answer, an explanation.

            "Why?" Aesthetic, intense. The other's voice ran likes waves of silk along his senses, forcing tremors to slide along his nerves. He felt the other shift closer, satin lips brushing along his ear, heated breath stimulating his skin as the answer was whispered calmly. Then, as if nothing had passed between them, the other rose, picking up a neglected jacket off of the cool ground and swinging it over a gently curved shoulder. And without another word, he was left alone, lying on the cool forest floor, bare skin suddenly cold at the loss of the other's heat. Or was it the softly whispered words that seemed to send chilling waves of icy pain throughout his being?

            _"Because, you're my consolation prize."_

~owari~


End file.
